Two World of Happy ending
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Kita berbeda alam,namun kita dapat bersatu. Gray adalah manusia Lucy adalah hantu apa jadinya jika mereka bertemu?


Two World Happy ending

Two World Happy Ending

Summary:Gray adalah manusia,Lucy adalah Hantu suatu ketika mereka bertemu apakah yang akn terjadi?

Pairing:GrayLu and anothe

Genre:supernatural,romance,friendship,tragedy

Rated:T+ (Teen+)

SakuraSFC-kyaaaa! Jauhkan kecoak itu dariku Kyaaa!Hush Hush!

Gray-hhahaha! Kau takut Kecoak hah…? KYa! JAUHKAN BELATUNG ITU LUCYY!

Lucy-NATSU! TIDAKKKKKK JANGAN LINTAHHHHHHHHH!

SakuraSFC (Lari)-Noot Oowwwnnn Faaaiirrryy taillll minna! HAAA! KECOAK!

.

.

.

~fiore~

Magnolia,Snowfairy street

RRINGGGGG RINGGG

Gray Fullbuster,membuka matanya,ia mematikan alarm-nya,lalu ia beranjak ke posisi duduk,ia mengucek-ucek matanya.

Hari ini hari Minggu,dengan malas Gray mengambil handuk-nya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sesudah mandi ia merapikan rambutnya dengan jarinya,tentu saja tetap berantakan ini biasa dilakukan Gray: sambil telanjang,puter musik ampe volumenya full,terus goyang-goyang GeJe,Gray mengambil t-shirt abu-abu dan blue jeans nya,lalu ia mengambil pakaian dalamnya.

Ia bergoyang-goyang kembali tapi terhenti saat…ia melihat sesosok gadis dikaca,wajahnya bersemu merah bercampur aneh,dalam kaca itu,terlihat jelas sesosok gadis berambut blonde dia sedang mengambil bajunya dan pakaian dalamnya,hanya handuk berwarna _pink _yang melilit dari pinggul sampai lututnya,sebenarnya kaca ini baru dibeli dua minggu lalu,dalam kaca itu gelap sekali,hanya terlihat sebuah lemari,meja rias,kasur,_bathub, _dan _shower_ .

TEP!

Gray sangat kaget mendengar suara yang datang secara tiba-tiba didepannya,gadis yang tadi berdiri memperhatikan Gray sedari tadi ,air masih meluncur,membasahi rambut blondenya yang diikat,salah satu tangannya memegang kaca dan satu lagi menutupi payudaranya (Author…ngeres…)handuknya hanya menutupi pinggul sampai lutut.

Kepala Gray dengan reaksi cepat mengeluarkan asap,buru-buru ia mengenakan handuk putihnya dari pusar sampai lutut "Kau siapa?"Tanya Gray,perempuan itu tersenyum,matanya berwarna putih dengan satu titik hitam disitu,kulitnya putih pucat,bibirnya biru "aku Lucy,aku hantu,aku telah mendiami kaca ini selama bertahun-tahun lalu,namun,yang membeliku selalu kaget akan kehadiranku,aku jadinya terjual kembali"kata Lucy.

Merasa Lucy akan bercerita,Gray hanya diam "Dan kau tau apa…? Kau adalah manusia pertama yang bicara padaku,terima kasih sebelumnya ,kau t'lah menemaniku dan tidak takut padaku" Lucy tersenyum "H-Hantu?"Tanya Gray "Ya! Hantu,aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu." Lucy ke kamarnya dan mengenakan baju rok yang berhenti di lututnya,bajunya berwarna biru dengan model _classic _di bagian dadanya ada pita berwarna putih,ia tampak lucu dan anggun,seperti boneka.

Gray cepat-cepat mengenakan t-shirt abu-abunya dan jeansnya,Lucy keluar dari kaca,yang mengejutkan Gray,matanya berubah menjadi sepasang bola mata hazel,bibirnya menjadi pink,pakaian formalnya menjadi blouse putih dengan rok jeans dan sepatu boot cokelat,Lucy juga mengenakan bandana dengan bunga mawar,ia membawa tas berwarna hitam.

Gray mengajak Lucy keluar awalnya Lucy sangat ragu tapi akhirnya dengan menembus (?) tembok, "Gray,hari ini Natsu datang"kata Ultear,kakaknya "Aku akan meneleponnya aku mungkin ada di Galuna Park,aku ingin kesana"kata Gray,Ultear mengangguk,lalu segera membekali Gray uang untuk jajan,khawatir adik tersayangnya ini tak makan.

Lalu,tak lama kemudian,Nachan dan Raven datang ke tempat Gray "Oniichan! Antarkan kami dulu ya? Please?"pinta Aira yang tiba-tiba datang mengikuti Raven dan Nachan "Ng? memangnya kalian mau kemana?"Tanya Gray "Ke rumahnya Takumi!"kata mereka bertiga serempak "Oke,oke,Ultear,Lyon,aku mau mengantar adik-adik sekalin ke Galuna Park ya!"kata Gray "oookkkk"kata Ultear dan Lyon.

~Galuna Park~

"Gray ini untukmu!"Lucy memberikan kalung berbentuk pedang berwarna _silver _,Gray agak tertegun sebentar lalu tersenyum _hantu ini….seperti bukan hantu saja _gumam Gray menerima kalung itu lalu memeluk Lucy, "makasih"kata Gray "t-terima kasih kembali"jawab Lucy.

"Oiii! Ice brain,kau mesra-mesraan saja! Siapa tuh?"Tanya seorang lelaki berambut salmon,disebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut perak, di samping mereka ada pria berambut _sky blue _dan seorang wanita berambut _scarlet _Jellal kaget akan kedatang Lucy,pasalnya menyangkut sebelas tahun lalu:

**Flashback: **

**Jellal POV**

**Suara tembakan,guncangan semuanya ada dimana-mana pembunuhan ****_massal _****yang dilakukan Oleh deliora dan Tartaros ini sungguh mengguncang,aku masih ada dirumah,kedua adiku Lucy dan Wendy menutup telinga mereka,khawatir akan jadi korban selanjutnya.**

**Tak bias diterima sungguh,Ibu,Tante Grandine dan Tante Layla mati tragis dibunuh,begitupula Papa,Om Grandone dan Om Jude,mereka yang tidak bersalah pun dibunuh,suara tangisan bayi ada dimana-mana,tangisan,jeritan bahkan tak jarang suara tertawa terdengar,Minerva Orland adalah salah satu pembunuh terkejam dari Tartaros,Deriorte bahkan menggunakan gigi-giginya yang tajam,anak pun dikubur hidup-hidup.**

**Bahkan tak jarang jika kalian disini mendengar suara putusnya tubuh,celurit-celurit besar terangkat keudara,pisau-pisau tajam berterbangan kemana-mana,noda bekas darah bersimpuhan,di jalanan banyak sekali mayat hidup,aku bergidik ngeri dan mendekat pada kedua adikku, "jellal-oniichan! Awas!"seru Lucy,sebuah pisau hampir melayang di kepalaku jika…jika…**

**"LUCY!"**

**Lucy mati secara tragis,menghalangi pisau dan akhirnya,pisau itu mengenai mata hazelnya, keduanya berlumuran darah Wendy,adikku yang berusia dua tahun menangis, "Lucy! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kami berdua! Lucy! Lucy!"panggilku, lucy tersenyum "O…onii…onii-c..chan…K-kita….. pasti b..bertemu…n…nan…ti…"Lucy mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya "LUCY!"**

**Begitu kejam dunia ini,kenapa aku yang harus kehilangan Lucy!? KENAPA! DUNIA INI EGOIS!**

**Jellal POV END**

**Setelah dua bulan berlalu,Tartaros dan Deliora berhenti,Silver,salah satu anggota Tartaros melawan Tartaros,karena tidak tega,lagipula anaknya disitu,Jellal melihat Wendy dengan tatapan sedih gadis berambut biru tua itu menangis tiada henti atas kepergian kakak perempuannya itu "Sudah,Wendy jangan menangis…Lucy-nee pasti tidak suka jika kau menangis"pesan Jellal,hujan membasahi keduanya "T-tapi tenapa Lu-ne teda nindalin tita…?"Tanya Wendy dengan khas bicara anak usia 2 tahun "Kalau Lucy-nee tidak meninggalkan kita….Nanti…Wendy yang mati'ucap Jellal Lirih,tangis Wendy semakin menjadi-jadi.**

**FLASHBACK END**

Jellal apakah yang diliatnya ini betul-betul Lucy? Jellal menyeret Lucy "J-Jellal nii aku…"setelah menceritakan semunya,Jellal tertegun "Lucy…."

~Gray 18 birtday~

"happy birthday Gray…happy birthday Gray…Happy birthday happy birthday Happy Birthday GRAY!"seru seluruh temannya,dari tembok,sosok hantu Lucy menatap mereka dengan senyuman pahit, "_seandainya aku bias hidup lebih lama,aku tak perlu merasakan semua ini,ditakuti….dan lainnya…." _Kata Lucy,bergumam,sehabat sepermainan hantunya,Gajeel RedFox ,melihatnya "Oi,bunny girl,kau ngapain sih?"Tanya Gajeel,Lucy tersenyum,Gajeel sudah berpacaran dengan Levy McGarden yang manusia,Lucy waktu diperkenalkan,Levy hamper mengira bahwa Lucy adalah 'pacar rahasia' Gajeel "Cuman memikirkan hadiah untuk Gray"kata Lucy "Oh ya? Kau mau kasihh dia apa bunny girl?"Tanya Gajeel "Entah"jawab Lucy "Tubuhmu?"Tanya Gajeel lagi "tidak,baka"kata Lucy sweatdrop.

~Inside the mirror~

Lucy mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna putih dan kertad krep _tosca _adapula pita berwarna biru,ia membungkus hadiahnya lalu saat Gray masuk ke kaca itu "Hey Luce"sapa Gray,Lucy tersenyum mebalas sapaannya,Lucy lalu menyerhkan kotak berbungkus kertas krep itu "Oh,arigato Luce!"seru Gray sumingrah

Ketika dibuka isinya sebuah bola salju,didalamnya ada gambar Gray, "Wahh! Terima kasih Lucy!"seru Gray "Sama-sama!"kata Lucy tersenyum, "Eto…Lucy…aku….punya pertanyaan untukmu…."Kata Gray sambil berbalik kearah lain "Apa?"Tanya Lucy.

"M…ummm… Maukahkamujadipacarku?"Tanya Gray dalam satu nafas,tapi,tentu saja Lucy mengerti,wajahnya memerah "T-Tapi… aku…kenapa kau suka aku?"Tanya Lucy "A-Aku…begini….sudah setahun kita bersama,rasanya,meskipun kau hantu…..tapi…aku suka-bukan coret yang satu itu,aku cinta padamu"kata Gray.

Lucy tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya,ia segera memeluk Gray hingga laki-laki tersebut jatuh ke kasurnya "Aku mau…! Mau! Mau!"Gray memeluk peremuan atau tepatnya HANTU perempuan itu. Mereka menghabiskan malam bersama (Ngapain aja ayoooo?)

~Skip Time 3 tahun kemudian~

**Fairyvice 01.45 P.M.**

Jam dua kurang di dalam Fairyvice, Gray Fullbuster menyudahi kerjanya,ia berangkat pulang bersama Natsu Dragneel,seniman api,Lyon Vastia,seniman salju,Jellal Fernandes seniman cahaya,dan dirinya seniman es,dalam lift terasa sunyi,karena hanya mereka yang berada disana.

Gray masih seperti dulu,rambut raven yang sekarang agak panjang,mata onyx-nya,dan wajahnya sudah lebih dewasa.

Lyon menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaca,dibawah situ ada mobil Lyon,di dalamnya ada Juvia yang sedang mengobrol dengan Lisanna, dan Erza,Juvia sekarang atlet renang,Lisanna seorang pengurus hewan sedangkan Erza seorang ahli bela diri ksatria,Lyon tersenyum melihat tunangannya dengan tunangannya Natsu dan Jellal,Gray masih single-tidak dia sudah bertunangan dengan hantu.

Tapi,senyum Lyon memudar begitu… DELIORA DAN TARTAROS DATANG.

Lyon membelalakan matanya "Hey! Deliora dan Tartaros!"seru Lyon,Jellal,Natsu dan Gray cepat-cepat mlihat kearah jendela lift sekarang tanggal 13 bulan april,sama seperti dulu Tartaros dan Deliora menghancurkan (?) Magnolia,keempat pemuda tersebut cepat-cepat turun lift.

**"KYAAAA….!" **

Suara teriakan itu…Lisanna dan Juvia "JUVIA! LISANNA!"seru Natsu dan Lyon,Minerva membunuh mereka dengan tragis TEPAT DIHADAPAN KEDUA LELAKI ITU "JELLAL! TIARAP!"seru Gray melihat sebuah peluru atau lebih tepatnya peluru _bazooka _melayang diarah kepala Jellal.

SPLASH! DRAGH!

Terlambat,kepala Jellal pecah,Gray ngeri melihatnya "ERZA! AWAS!"Seru Gray lagi,kali ini,tongkat besii dengan ujung tajam mengenai perut Erza dengan mulus,Erza mati begitu saja "NATSU!" Natsu terbakar oleh api,Lyon kepalanya dipenggal celurit.

Gray tak bias meratapi nasibnya… "GRAY! TIARAP!"seru seseorang,itu Siegrain Fernandes,suami kakannya Gray,Ultear "Siegrain-nii! AWAS!"seru Gray,Siegrain ditusuk dri belakang,Ultear dan Ur sudah mati,Gray menjattuhkan tas kantornya.

Dia lalu mengambil seni es,berbentuk "Nachan..Raven! satu kesempatan! Mereka pasti masih hidup!"seru Gray,Gray membunuh 'seis' dan 'zohost' yang ada di jalan menuju snowfairy street,  
Gray segera masuk rumah, "Kau tidak bias lari Lulu.,,,,"kata lelaki berambut cokelat,Dan, "Lepaskan aku! Hiks…Raven! Nachan! AWAS"seru Lucy "Lucy-nee!"seru mereka.

DAGh!

Ketiga orang itu mati (Gray,Nachan,Raven) Lucy memanggil spirit lainnya "GAJEEL! SHERRY! CANA! MYSTOGAN! KEMARILAH!"Perintah Lucy,seketika empat arwah berada di depan Dan,menghalangi Lucy "PANGGIL PORYLUSCA-SAN! MEREKA TERLUKA! MERKA SUDAH MASUK DUNIA ARWAH!"seru Lucy, dengan langkah cepat,Chelia,adik Sherry memanggil Porylusca.

**EPILOG:**

Cahaya menerangi sekitar ruangan,Gray membuka matanya, ghost infirmary _ghost….? Berarti aku ini sudah mati…?_

Disamping Gray,ada Jellal,Lyon,Natsu,Erza,Wendy,NAchan,Takumi,Raven,A ira,Lisanna dan Juvia,mereka semua kembali seperti semula,tak ada luka yang menodai tubuh mereka "Gray! Kau sudah bangun!"seru seseorang,seorang gadis blonde memeluk Gray "Lucy….?"Tanya Gray "Kamu masuk dunia arwah,kamu sudah mati,kita udah bersama…"kata Lucy,mata putihnya berlinang air mata.

Tak lama,hantu bernama Romeo,Levy dan Ren masuk k ruangan itu,mereka jug korban "Wah,sudah pada bangun"kata romeo,ia mengobati luka Wendy "A-Arigato…."kata Wendy.  
Dunia memang sudah berakhir,tapi,kita semua disini sebagai KELUARGA.

~THE END~

Jadi juga…..Oke! ku harap kalian gak kecewa! RnR?


End file.
